


Product Development

by Kyaraelf



Series: Toy Soldiers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/pseuds/Kyaraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they had done some product testing on a Captain America butt plug, Bucky had been trying to get Steve to try the vibrating butt plug the brunet had bought his boyfriend the next day.  But every time they were going to try it, one thing would lead to another and Steve’s complete lack of patience would mean some awesome sex but no playing with toys.  Finally, in a moment of pique Bucky had growled, “I’m gonna hafta tie you up before you try this, aren’t I?”  The look in Steve’s eye betrayed his denial of the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product Development

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in a series but you really, really don't have to read the first one for the purposes of this one.

Bucky sat back and appreciated his handiwork. He could have done more. Maybe a more restrictive positioning or a few more knots in sensitive places but no, he was enjoying simple and effective. So effective he had to palm his crotch through his jeans, but it was not time for him to get excited yet. His ability to be patient in the most extreme circumstances was really going to be put to the test today. 

Spread out before him, tied naked to the bed like the Vitruvian Man was the thorn in his side and the love of his life, Steve Rogers. Ever since they had done some product testing on a Captain America butt plug, Bucky had been trying to get Steve to try the vibrating butt plug the brunet had bought his boyfriend the next day. But every time they were going to try it, one thing would lead to another and Steve’s complete lack of patience would mean some awesome fucking but no playing with toys. Finally, in a moment of pique Bucky had growled, “I’m gonna hafta tie you up before you try this, aren’t I?” The look in Steve’s eye betrayed his denial of the idea.

So Bucky did his research. The afternoon after the bondage threat he approached Steve with his idea. After only a short negotiation Steve was walking into the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went and here they were. Their first scene. They’d been a couple since before WWII but, yeah, this was their first actual planned out scene.

Bucky took a deep breath. It was going to be harder than he thought it was going to be when they started this. Steve looked amazing stretched out for him and barely able to move. The blond’s pupils were dilated and he was slightly panting. His muscles were rippling as he tested what small amount of mobility he had. Bucky hadn’t even touched him yet and his cock was rock hard and bouncing slightly with his pulse. 

Bucky adjusted his own cock in his jeans, berating himself for his lack of discipline. 

“So Stevie, remember your word?” Bucky asked as he reached for the toy and the lube on the nightstand. Steve nodded in response.

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to finger you first?” Bucky continued.

“I can take it, Buck.” Steve replied with a bit of challenge in his voice.

Oh, it was going to be fun breaking him of that. Bucky was going to show Steve who was in charge, at least who was in charge today, in their bedroom. Bucky slowly crawled between Steve’s spread out thighs and blew a line of breath from the Captain’s hole to the tip of his erect cock. Steve squirmed. Then Bucky licked a stripe up the same path and Steve gasped. Then Bucky started giving the head of Steve’s cock little kitten licks to which he responded by letting out a plaintive sighing moan of, “Bucky.”

“You want something, pet?” the brunet soldier replied.

His boyfriend practically whined, “I need more.”

“You don’t get to make that call today. For today, sergeant outranks captain. You might not want to be fingered now but that doesn’t mean you don’t need to be stretched slowly.” Bucky’s smirk was slightly evil as he sat back on his heels and started applying some lube to the toy. Then using his very precise metal hand he put the tip of the plug against the blond’s entrance. In very slow, measured thrusts of about a centimeter further each time Bucky started to insert the toy into his lover. Steve tried to push down to speed up the process but Bucky held down Steve’s hips with his flesh hand to keep him still. Steve knew he could break out if he wanted to, but he also knew the punishment if he did. So all he could do was squirm to the extent his bounds allowed. He started to mewl and moan and gasp. Precome was steadily dripping from his throbbing cock. Part of him felt like it was too much and he couldn’t take it. Mostly he wanted to see how much he could take. This was exquisite torture and he was loving every second of it.

Once the plug was fully seated in the Captain’s ass Bucky backed off the bed and took in the sight of his gorgeous lover again. He was the luckiest person alive to get to see the peak of human perfection all willingly trussed up for his enjoyment. He took a fortifying breath because the next part of the scene was going to be the hardest part for Bucky. 

But apparently Steve wasn’t ready for the next phase to start.

“Bucky, please suck my cock. Please. I feel so full but it isn’t enough. It isn’t you. I need you.” Steve was actually begging. That was going to make the next part of the scene even harder.

“You’re going to pay for that pet. You are not in charge.” Steve’s body tensed in a way that said how much being put in his place was arousing him even more. “I love your sassy mouth but I think if we do this again there will have to be some rules about you only speaking when spoken too.”

Steve dropped his head back on the bed and moaned. Then reverently said, “Yes, sir.”

Bucky almost came right in his pants. Apparently as much as Steve was getting off on being submissive, Bucky was enjoying being in charge just as much. That thought strengthened his resolve. He picked the remote for the plug off the nightstand and announced. “I’m going to make us a snack. FRIDAY has you under surveillance and I can hear you if you need to safe word. Be a good pet and you won’t regret it.”

With that he flipped the plug onto the lowest vibration and left the room hearing Steve yelp in surprise behind him.

~--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Bucky had been puttering in the kitchen. He had cut up some cheese cubes and some apples. Occasionally he paused in his food preparations and had slowly pushed the vibrations up on the plug in Steve’s ass to about halfway to full power. If he listened carefully he could hear his boyfriend panting in the other room. He definitely heard a moan the last time he adjusted the vibrations.

Then their front door opened and Tony Fucking Stark was just waltzing into their suite because in his mind, he owned the place so why did he have to bother with social niceties like asking permission to enter. Bucky picked up a knife and held it menacingly. Tony noticed and wasn’t impressed. “You haven’t lapsed into Winter Soldier mode in six months, stop acting like you want to attack me.”

“Who’s acting?” Bucky replied.

“Very funny. Where’s Cap? I have some stuff I need to go over with him.”

Bucky smirked, “He’s tied up at the moment.”

“FRIDAY said he was in your suite, I can wait.”

As Tony sat down Bucky put the remote in the pocket of his hoodie and started rhythmically pulsing the vibrations of the plug in Steve’s ass. Bucky could hear his lover’s breath pant harder, even if Tony couldn’t. Bucky and Tony made small talk for about five minutes when Bucky finally pushed the vibrations up to full power. Bucky was very impressed that Steve was able to stifle a moan and not alert Tony to what was really going on. 

Bucky’s phone rang. He looked down and saw it was a call from Steve. The sneaky bastard must have asked Friday to route a call to Bucky. Steve, and probably Tony, were going to be very sorry Steve did that. He put the call on speaker.

“Rogers, why are you calling from the bedroom?” Bucky slyly said in greeting, while turning off the plug.

“Barnes, if you don’t get in here and fuck me in the next minute I will rip out of these ties.” Steve harshly whispered into the phone.

Tony squeaked and turned pale.

“Do you have me on speaker?” Steve practically whined and then moaned loudly as Bucky turned the plug on at full power once again.

Tony simply said, “I hate you.” Then he started to leave the apartment. Just as he reached the door he turned back and started talking a mile a minute, “You know there isn’t enough brain bleach for this, right? Even worse my brain has already latched on to it and is already trying to come up with supersoldier strength bondage gear. I’m going to have nightmares. Then I’m probably going to stay up all night in an engineering bender alternately making comfy stuff you two can’t break out of and wanting to vomit because of the mental images. Really why do you hate me so much? Oh, and FRIDAY will work with you on reinforcing your bedframe and doorjambs. I don’t want to hear about it.””

Just as Tony was closing the door Bucky replied, “Maybe you should try knocking next time.”

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Bucky picked up the plate of fruit and cheese he had prepared and sauntered into the bedroom. He had a feral gleam in his eyes that ran counter to his casual body language. Steve could tell he was in trouble and was looking forward to Bucky’s payback. The restrained soldier watched as Bucky slowly undressed. Bucky’s muscles were rippling with tension. He was obviously holding himself back and his cock was fully erect. For a change Steve was glad he didn’t know every variable and the thought of Bucky’s continued control over him brought him even closer to coming.

“Bucky, please sir, please make me come.” Steve panted out.

“No, pet. You aren’t ready. Good pets get to come. You were a bad, sneaky pet so now you have to wait,” Bucky replied with a sensual edge to his voice. “Now I’m hungry and need my strength for dealing with you. Feed me.”

“How can I feed you like this?” Steve asked and just as he finished his question Bucky placed the end of an apple slice into his mouth.

“That is for me. Keep it there until I claim it. Now stay still like a good pet. You are squirming too much.”

Bucky lowered the vibrations on the plug again and Steve sighed. Every time Bucky changed the intensity it shot a burst of new arousal through Steve. He wanted to come so badly but Bucky was keeping that prize just out of reach. It was getting more and more difficult to think straight. He was just focused on what Bucky was saying and doing. His world was focusing down to just his lover and the sensations working over his body.

First Bucky took a minute to lick the precome off of Steve’s abs. Then the brunet had started arranging food in a line down the blond’s body until there were a dozen pieces of cheese and fruit between the hollow of Steve’s neck and the base of his cock. Then Bucky knelt by Steve’s hip and bent down and licked around the base of the plug. It took all of Steve’s shattering willpower not to squirm and knock the food off of himself. Bucky then licked a trail up Steve’s cock and Steve whimpered. Finally, Bucky slowly raised the plug up to full power yet again and started to eat the trail of food up his boyfriend’s body. Bucky kept his body bent over Steve’s and his lips tickled at Steve’s skin as he chewed his food. Steve was whimpering and moaning and panting hard at the light teases at his skin while the intense vibrations worked through his ass. Ten teasing minutes later Bucky made it to the piece of apple between Steve’s lips. The brunet licked those lips and then nibbled the apple between licks and tortured Steve even more with anticipation. Steve knew Bucky had to be as eager as he was for more but he was no longer capable of thoughts past how his body was feeling. Yes, Bucky was eager but that didn’t mean Steve was going to get his yet.

“Are you hungry, pet?” Bucky purred.

Steve couldn’t even wrap his mind around the question so he just replied a vaguely positive, “Mmmm.”

Then Bucky was straddling his lover’s chin and shoving his cock in Steve’s mouth. Bucky fucked Steve’s mouth roughly. Patience was now a thing of the past. Bucky was done playing. Steve was so far gone he just laid there and took it at first but then he started working his tongue and throat to make it even better for Bucky. It wasn’t long at all until Bucky let loose a hoarse cry and was coming in Steve’s mouth.

Bucky took a moment to catch his breath then slowly pulled out of Steve’s mouth. Bucky’s cock had softened slightly but he knew it wasn’t going to take long to get fully hard again. If they weren’t playing this scene this is when Bucky would probably ask Steve if he wanted to fuck or be fucked. But Steve wasn’t allowed to make decisions during this game so it was up to Bucky. He remembered how good it had felt when Steve ripped the plug out of him and then fucked him roughly but ever since that afternoon he had wondered how it would have felt to have his ass full while filling Steve. Yeah, he was going to ride Steve. Steve deserved all the amazing sensations Bucky could give him. So Bucky shimmied down Steve’s body then turned around so Steve would get a great view of Bucky’s ass. He didn’t even say anything as he lubed up the fingers of his flesh hand and started working himself open. He looked down and appreciated the view of Steve’s erect cock which was still slowly leaking precome onto his abs. Bucky quickly worked himself up to three fingers not wanting to wait any longer than necessary before he could climb on his lover.

Bucky turned around and leaned over to give Steve a passionate kiss. He undulated his body so their cocks rubbed together and they moaned simultaneously at the sensation. Bucky was fully hard again so he sat up and reached for the lube then slicked up his lover’s cock.

“OK pet, one last command. Keep your eyes on mine. Don’t close them. I want you to see what you do to me.” And then Bucky lined up Steve’s cock with his hole and thrust down. Both men let out hoarse cries of pleasure at the suddenness. Bucky wasted no time establishing a fast hard rhythm. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping together and the grunts and panting breaths of the two men.

Much too quickly for Bucky’s liking Steve cried, “Oh God Bucky, I’m going to come!”

“No,” Bucky replied and pulled himself off of Steve and grabbed him tight around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. Steve made a noise that was halfway between frustration and arousal. Bucky smirked. “Darling, you are really getting off on me being in charge, ain’t ya soldier?”

Steve’s eyes were glazed over as he roughly whispered, “Yes, sir.”

This time Bucky slowly lowered himself on his lover’s cock. Bucky undulated his hips so Steve’s cock rubbed against his prostate. He closed his eyes to revel in the feeling. When he opened them again he saw Steve’s eyes wide with the effort of keeping them open. “Good pet, keeping your eyes open for me.” As incredible as drawing out this scene had been Bucky really wanted to come again and wanted to reward Steve for making this scene possible. Bucky changed his movements so that he was bouncing on Steve’s cock again. Slowly he increased the speed and intensity and Steve started to thrust in time. Bucky could feel his orgasm building. He wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer. “Steve, pet, come for me.”

All Steve needed was permission and he came hard, pulsing in his lover’s ass. Eyes locked on each other throughout and as Bucky felt Steve come it tipped him over the edge and he was seized by his own orgasm, painting Steve’s abs and chest with his release. He slowed his motion to a stop and lay down on his partner.

“Thank you, sir.” Steve whispered.

“Thank you, pet.“ Bucky replied.

After a minute or so of laying on top of his love, Bucky climbed off of Steve and got a warm cloth from the bathroom. Steve’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even but he was not asleep. As Bucky started cleaning the blond up Steve looked up at his boyfriend and said with a sigh, “That was amazing.”

Bucky resisted the urge to smirk and sass him back and simply said, “Yeah, it was.” Then he untied Steve and they cuddled until they both fell asleep.

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Only three days later, when the supersoldiers returned from sparring in the gym, there was a large box with a big black bow sitting on their coffee table. A note was also on the box.

Capsicle and his Cyborg Boy-Toy,

I know you thank me for this. I don’t want to hear it. I never want to hear you having sex or anything about your sex life ever again.

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day.
> 
> My only beta was my husband and his only comment sparked a whole debate about the use of the word cum vs. come. I decided to stay consistent with the first story in the series but I may go back and change both of them. Thoughts are still percolating.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for toys you want to read about Steve and Bucky using (and probably aggravating Tony in the process), I'd love to hear about it.


End file.
